Sharpes of love
by Anna de Usui
Summary: MICHI PESIMO TRAMA


**+Sharpes of love+**

**Una mañana**

**Tan solo una mañana**

**El sol ilumina las calles de Odaiba**

**Tan solo un amanecer**

**Funde mis ojos**

**Me pongo de pie**

**Desisto de mis sueños**

**Aquellos que te anhelan...**

**Que te desean...**

**Tan solo a ti...**

**Me acerco hacia mi ventana**

**Sonrio**

**Dejo mis ojos admirar el firmamento azul**

**Los rindo ante tal vista**

**La brisa me acoge**

**Me siento feliz**

**Me recuerda a ti**

**Tan solo a ti...**

**Tu nombre se escapa de mis labios**

**Lo hace dulce**

**De manera sincera**

**Tal como mis sentimientos**

**Yagami,Taichi...**

**Te adueñas de mi**

**Poco a poco lo haces**

**En mis sueños**

**En mis anhelos**

**En mis deseos**

**Abres la entrada de mi recamara**

**Volteo a verte**

**Alli te veo**

**De pie,junto a la misma**

**Me miras extrañado**

**No comprendes que me sucede**

**-Que estas haciendo?-pareces decirme que soy mas que boba**

**Mas te aparto la mirada**

**No puedo mirarte a los ojos**

**No te soy sincera**

**Jamas lo hare**

**Amoldo mis cabellos**

**Me siento mas que apenada**

**Hallandote conmigo**

**Me acerco hacia mis ropas**

**-Ya...no seas fastidioso...-intento me sientas molesta**

**-No lo soy...-tomas asiento en el suelo-Es que siempre me haces aguardar...-haces un puchero**

**-Entonces...por que aguardas por mi?-volteo a verte-Sabes que Hikari puede venir a recogerme...-te añado ironica**

**Arqueas una ceja**

**Mis palabras te disgustan**

**Te miro extrañada**

**Realmente no te comprendo**

**Me apartas la mirada**

**Cierras tus ojos**

**Un suspiro se escapa de tus labios**

**Pareces resignado**

**-Solo date prisa,quieres?-pareces desganado-Llegaremos tarde...-añades entre bostezos**

**Parece disgustarte mi demora**

**Quieres marcharte rapido**

**Sin perder mas tiempo**

**Te sonrio**

**Me siento feliz**

**Quieres marcharte conmigo**

**Tan solo conmigo**

**Cogo mis pertenecias en manos**

**Dispuesta a alistarme**

**-Entonces...anda-siento decirte que te marches-Esperame en la sala...-te sonrio dulce**

**-Por que?-te vuelves hacia mi-Ya estoy cansado...-me dices entre bostezos**

**-No seas necio...-procuro no desistir-Tengo que alistarme para marcharme contigo al Colegio,Taichi...-te añado**

**-Ya lo se...-pareces decirme que no eres tonto-Pero...aun asi...por que tengo que esperar por ti en la sala?-me añades como niño bobo**

**-A que te refieres con eso?-procuro no sonrojarme**

**-Somos amigos,lo recuerdas?-haces un puchero-Confias en mi...verdad,Mimi?-me sonries**

**-Seguro...-te añado apenada-Pero...aun asi...-**

**-Anda,anda...-te pones de pie-Ya no pierdas mas tiempo...-**

**Te acercas a mi**

**Mas me sonrojo**

**Siento soñar**

**Y ya no quiero despertar**

**No quiero desvanecerme de este lugar**

**De este momento...**

**De este instante...**

**Llegas a mi**

**Apegas tu cuerpo al mio**

**Me sonries dulce**

**Te correspondo**

**Aunque realmente yo...**

**Quiero obsequiarte mas que una sonrisa**

**Me arrebatas mis ropas**

**Me coges de mis hombros**

**Frunzo los labios**

**-Taichi...-tu nombre se escabulle entre mis labios**

**Me miras extrañado**

**Sabes que te anhelo**

**Que te deseo...**

**Que te quiero conmigo...**

**Tan solo conmigo...**

**Me sonries**

**Pareces un niño**

**Tal como te conoci**

**Hace 6 años atrás**

**En aquel campamento de verano**

**Donde tu...**

**Lo fuiste todo para mi**

**Desde un instante**

**Me despogas de mis pijamas**

**Lo haces poco a poco**

**No me resisto**

**Permito que hagas de mi lo que quieras**

**Lo arrojas al suelo**

**Parece ser una molestia para ti**

**Me sonries dulce**

**Me conmueves**

**No puedo contra ti**

**Eres mi dueño**

**Me coges de una de mis manos**

**Me llevas hasta el baño**

**Volteas a verme**

**-Anda,date prisa...-te siento mas que tonto**

**Te miro extrañada**

**No te comprendo**

**Que pretendes conmigo**

**En este lugar**

**En estos momentos**

**Me sonries**

**Me regalas una calida sonrisa**

**Me rindo**

**Me entrego**

**No puedo remediar lo que por ti siento**

**Vales demasiado para mi**

**No puedo detenerte**

**No puedo privarte de mi**

**Jamas lo he hecho**

**Mas no pienso hacerlo en estos momentos**

**Me coges de mis caderas**

**Apegas mi cuerpo al tuyo**

**Siento deshacerme entre tu cuerpo**

**Entre tu pecho...**

**Entre tus brazos...**

**Entre ti...**

**Me recorres a caricias**

**Desde mi vientre**

**Hasta mis senos**

**Frunzo los labios**

**Suspiros danzan entre los mismos**

**Me quitas el sosten**

**Te fundes en mis pechos**

**Te rindes ante ellos**

**Solo te miro**

**Tan solo te miro**

**Siento me admiras**

**Me quieres...**

**Me anhelas...**

**Me deseas...**

**Lo coges entre tus manos**

**Lo arrojas al suelo**

**Siento te estorban mis pertenecias**

**Vuelves a recorrerme a caricias**

**Procuro no fruncir los labios**

**No quiero me sientas estimulada**

**Me despojas de mis bragas**

**Las lanzas al suelo**

**Me siento contigo...**

**Tan solo contigo...**

**Desarropada frente a tus ojos**

**Plenamente entregada...**

**Rendida,vulnerable...**

**Tan solo tuya**

**Y de nadie mas**

**Me sonries**

**Pareces un niño**

**Siento no comprendes que haces**

**Te alejas de mi**

**Te diriges hacia la ducha**

**Te hallo de espalda**

**Mas no desperdicio la oportunidad**

**Me siento apenada al estar lijera de ropas**

**Tan solo ante ti**

**Me cubro como se me es posible**

**Lo hago con mis brazos**

**Dejas el agua correr entre tus manos**

**Intentas sea perfecta**

**Mas no se por que**

**Lo consigues**

**Por fin lo logras**

**Agitas un poco tu mano**

**La sientes humeda**

**Me sonries**

**Te acercas a mi**

**Te miro extrañada**

**No comprendo que pretendes**

**Que pretendes conmigo**

**Si yo...**

**Tan solo soy tu amiga...**

**Me coges de mis manos**

**Me llevas hasta la ducha**

**Te vuelvo la mirada**

**-Que haces?-procuro fruncir el ceño-Que pretendes,Taichi?-intento me sientas molesta**

**Mas no me escuchas**

**Me sonries bobo**

**Me haces rabiar**

**Jamas oyes lo que digo**

**Me impones ingresar en la misma**

**Pareces decirme necesito un baño**

**Me haces enfadar**

**Puedes conmigo**

**No me niego a ti**

**Siento como el agua empapa mis cabellos**

**Me estremesco de frio**

**Lo siento en mi piel**

**Te despogas de tu playera**

**La arrojas al suelo**

**Procuro no sonrojarme  
Me miras extrañado**

**No comprendes que me sucede**

**Te sonrio como tonta**

**Me cubro como se me es posible**

**Lo hago con mis brazos**

**Te quitas los pantalones**

**Junto con tu prenda interior**

**Yacen junto a tus pertenencias**

**Ingresas a la ducha**

**Te hallas a mi lado**

**Tan solo a mi lado...**

**Me sonries como niño**

**Me coges de los hombros**

**Me aprisionas contra el muro**

**Se que no puedo huir**

**No puedo escapar de ti**

**De lo que por ti siento...**

**Me coges del rostro**

**Te acercas a mi oido**

**-No te preocupes...-me susurras dulce-No pretendo nada contigo...-agregas entre bobas risas**

**-Taichi...-tu nombre danza entre mis labios**

**-Solo...-te alejas de mi oido-dejame permanecer a tu lado...tan solo esta vez,Mimi...-me miras tierno**

**-Esta bien...-**

**Te sonrio como tonta**

**Me fascinas**

**Tus manos recorren a caricias mis brazos**

**Frunzo los labios**

**Procuro no me sientas estimulada**

**Me coges de las nalgas**

**Me sujeto de tus caderas**

**Mis manos acarician tus mejillas**

**Te miro dulce**

**Me siento feliz**

**De cierta manera,lo hago**

**Aunque no comprendo por que**

**Si tu...**

**No sientes nada por mi**

**Si yo...**

**Solo soy...**

**Tu amiga**

**Te detienes**

**Me sujetas los senos con fuerza**

**Fuertes suspiros danzan entre mis labios**

**Aferro mis manos a tu espalda**

**Te desgarro la piel despiadadamente**

**Tus manos juegan a apretujar mis pezones**

**Frunzo mis labios**

**Procuro silenciar lo que siento**

**No quiero me sepas estimulada**

**Apartas una de tus manos de mis pechos**

**Recorres mi vientre a caricias**

**Leves suspiros se escabullen de mis labios**

**La penetras en el interior de mi intimidad**

**Poso una de las mias sobre la tuya**

**Introduzco la misma dentro de mi sexo**

**Lo hago profundamente**

**Te acercas a mi rostro**

**Te atreves a saborear mi mejilla**

**Lo haces con tu lengua**

**Siento soñar**

**Ya no quiero despertar**

**Deseo permanecer aquí**

**Contigo...**

**Por siempre contigo...**

**De esta manera...**

**Desistes de tu trabajo**

**Apegas tu rostro al mio**

**Me miras dulce**

**Te correspondo**

**Te sonrio tierna**

**Se que te sientes tal como yo**

**A gusto...**

**Feliz...**

**Me lo arrebatas**

**Me arrebatas un beso**

**Nuestro primer y unico beso**

**Me besas rapido y dulce**

**Respondo**

**Me rindo ante tal sensacion**

**Aferro mis labios a los tuyos**

**No quiero te marches**

**No quiero me dejes**

**Quiero te quedes conmigo**

**Tan solo conmigo...**

**Mi lengua roza la tuya con rapidez**

**Mas tan solo continuo**

**Ya no pienso detenerme**

**Por ningun motivo**

**Abro mi boca**

**Intento darte mas espacio**

**Lo aceptas**

**Introduces tu lengua aun mas en mi boca**

**Siento como comienzo a respirar dentro de ti**

**Y como tu empiezas a respirar dentro de mi**

**Quiebras ese beso**

**Apegas tu rostro a mis senos**

**Fuertes gemidos se escapan de mis labios**

**Rozas tu lengua sobre mis pezones**

**Aferro mis manos a tu espalda**

**Te desgarro la piel**

**Lo hago despiadadamente**

**Me siento mas que estimulada**

**A tu lado**

**Me siento de esa manera**

**Tan solo contigo...**

**Tu me haces sentir asi...**

**Tan solo tu...**

**Desistes de degustarlos**

**Me los sujetas con fuerza**

**Gemidos danzan entre mis labios**

**Tiendo a aferrarte a mi cuerpo**

**Mas no lo hago**

**No me lo permites**

**Me lo quitas**

**Me quitas un beso**

**Un beso dulce y calido**

**Respondo**

**Me rindo ante ti**

**No puedo resistirme**

**Ya es tarde**

**Demasiado tarde...**

**Mis manos se arriesgan a recorrer tu espalda**

**Lo hacen rapido**

**No quieren perder tiempo**

**Ya no mas  
Se situan en tus nalgas**

**Te las apretujo con fuerza**

**Me decido a indagarte aun mas**

**Permito que mis manos te mimen**

**Mimen el final de tu hombria**

**Te muerdes los labios**

**De seguro,te sientes estimulado**

**Me penetras**

**Lo haces con fuerza**

**Tal como jamas lo haz hecho**

**Fuertes gemidos se escapan de mis labios**

**Siento lagrimas humedecer mis mejillas**

**Cierro mis ojos**

**Me siento mas que dolida**

**Me deshaces en un beso**

**Intentas ya no me sienta asi**

**Mas se que no puedes**

**Respondo**

**Me rindo**

**Aun te quiero**

**A pesar de todo**

**Aun lo hago**

**Siempre lo hare**

**Sujetas mi mano dentro de ti**

**La apartas**

**Lo haces sutilmente**

**Una lagrima corre tras tu mejilla**

**Te muerdes los labios**

**Te sientes herido**

**Te hago sentir asi**

**Me sujetas de las caderas**

**Intentas desistir de penetrarme**

**Lo retiras de mi con lentitud**

**Ya no quieres lastimarme**

**Mis labios se separan para gemir**

**Mis lagrimas se disipan entre el agua**

**Me siento mas que herida**

**Me has lastimado**

**Como jamas lo has hecho**

**Me envuelves con tus brazos**

**Me deshaces en un abrazo**

**Acojo mi cabeza en tu hombro**

**Cierro mis ojos**

**Intento me sientas feliz**

**Ya que...**

**Realmente lo hago**

**A tu lado**

**Me siento asi**

**Tan solo contigo...**

**Te sonrojas**

**Por primera vez**

**Lo haces conmigo**

**Una de tus lagrimas se quiebra en la tina**

**No lo tolero**

**No puedo verte de esta manera**

**Tan triste...**

**Tan herido...**

**Te las seco**

**Te sonrio dulce**

**Como niña enamorada**

**Me miras extrañado**

**Me sientes mas que tonta**

**Mas me correspondes**

**Me sonries tierno**

**Como bebe**

**Te cogo del rostro**

**Te acerco a mis labios**

**Te lo robo**

**Te robo un beso**

**Un calido beso**

**Respondes con rapidez**

**No quieres perder tiempo**

**Me sujetas una vez mas de mis nalgas**

**Me alejas del muro**

**Me recuestas delicadamente en la tina**

**Quiebras ese beso**

**Te aventuras a recorrerme con tu lengua**

**Frunzo los labios**

**Me sujeto de tus caderas**

**No pienso dejarte ir**

**Ya no lo hare**

**Ya no mas**

**Alcanzas mi intimidad**

**Me apartas las nalgas hacia ambos lados**

**Lo haces rapido**

**Ocultas tu cabeza entre ellas**

**Comienzas a lamer mi sexo**

**Siento lo haces con desesperacion**

**Me retuerzo**

**Mas no me dejas ir**

**Me separas los labios de mi vagina**

**Vuelvo a gemir**

**Me lastimas**

**Mas no te detienes**

**Comienzas a lamer el interior de mi intimidad**

**Vuelvo a gemir**

**Me sujetas los pechos con fuerza**

**Pronuncio tu nombre a gritos de placer**

**No desistes**

**No piensas echarte atrás**

**Me rindo a gemir**

**Dejas tu trabajo**

**Te aventuras a saborear mis labios**

**Me coges del rostro**

**Me besas**

**Me robas un beso**

**Respondo**

**Lo hago aliaviada**

**Siento soñar**

**Mi unico deseo se hace realidad**

**Se que me correspondes**

**Que me amas**

**Tal como yo lo hago**

**Siento como me aferras a tu cuerpo**

**No me resisto**

**Lo quiero asi**

**Tal como tu**

**Mis manos juegan entre tus cabellos**

**Haces lo mismo con los mios**

**Te regalo una sonrisa**

**Lo hago entre beso y beso**

**Tu nombre se escapa de mis labios**

**Entre suspiros y suspiros**

**Rompo ese beso**

**Te miro dulce**

**Me correspondes**

**Por primera vez**

**Lo haces sincero**

**Una sonrisa inunda mi bobo rostro**

**Me siento feliz**

**De saberte a mi lado...**

**De saberme a tu lado...**

**Por siempre...**

**Para siempre...**

**+THE END+**


End file.
